


What a heavenly way to die

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, this is set after the series so Yut-Lung is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: This was just a moment, but to Yut-Lung it’s an act of intimacy deeper than he’s ever known





	What a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some really soft stuff for them and this happened. I hope you enjoy.

The sunlight was creeping in through the curtains. It bathe the room in a faint glow. The slight buzz and low ache from the night before could still be felt. Yut-Lung felt it in every part of him that mattered and he felt good. Blanca, as always, had been such a giving lover. Trailing fingers and kisses down his spine. Marking his thighs and taking his time in being sure he beloved was well prepared. They’d made love, slow and passionate. Blanca’s hands wandering and mapping out Yut-Lung’s frame. Yut-Lung’s own hands feeling the muscles in Blanca’s back and shoulders each time he dove back into that heat. His hands ending up above his head, fingers interlocked with Blanca’s. 

When they finally found their climax it was spent with soft whispers of each other’s name and looking into each other’s eyes. They watched as each other came undone. First Yut-Lung came with tears in his eyes from the intense passion he felt in that moment. It had surely been one of the best orgasms he experienced. Blanca followed soon after whispering Yut-Lung’s name and how much he loved him. They’d spent the rest of the night cuddling. Blanca softly playing with Yut-Lung’s hair and pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

“Lyubeemyi,” Blanca whispered, as he ran his finger tips over Yut-Lung’s arm. Yut-Lung looked back at him, smiling slightly. 

“Yes, my love.” Yut-Lung answered. He’d picked up a few of Blanca’s Russian phrases over the years they’d been together. Three years now since they reunited and Blanca taught Yut-Lung a more gentle love. 

“Is it alright if I slip back inside?” Blanca asked, pressing a kiss to Yut-Lung’s shoulder. “I just wanna feel your warmth around me.” 

“Go on.” Yut-Lung whispered. They’d done this a few times. Blanca would just slip inside and stay there. The two of them enjoy the feeling of being one. The warmth and the feeling of being full of the man he loved. Yut-Lung couldn’t get tired of it. 

Both let out a low moan as Blanca slowly pushed in. Yut-Lung was still open from a few hours ago. Blanca pressed soft kisses to Yut-Lung’s shoulders and back. His hand resting on Yut-Lung’s hip. 

“There’s nothing I love more than being inside you.” Blanca whispered against Yut-Lung’s skin. The younger male smiled and closed his eyes. He took in the feeling of Blanca inside him. How much he enjoyed just laying in bed. He never thought he’d feel such deep levels of intimacy. 

“There’s nothing I love more than us, being one like this.” Yut-Lung said. He felt so free and relaxed right now. Just taking in his feelings emotionally and physically. No matter how many times they did this Yut-Lung always felt so warm inside. Blanca loved him enough to lay with him, to be inside him and just enjoy how both of them were feeling. Blanca loved him enough to be this deeply intimate with him. 

“It’s certainly paradise.” Blanca whispered, pressing soft kisses to the back of Yut-Lung’s neck. “My own little piece of heaven.” 

They stayed like that for over an hour. They laid as one, Blanca pressing kisses to Yut-Lung’s shoulders and neck, his fingers feeling every inch of Yut-Lung’s body. 

It truly was a heavenly paradise.


End file.
